Brotherly Friction
by spikescrypt
Summary: If there was one thing Ron’s brothers knew it was to never say anything bad about Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own _you! (Hmmm maybe not)_  
Brotherly Friction**

**By spikescrypt**

**Summary: If there was one thing Ron's brothers knew it was to never say anything bad about Hermione. **

"So there I was minding my own business and this bird comes up to me and asks if I want to buy her drink. Never mind that I've never even seen her before or didn't know her name. Just bold as brass sits next to me and asks me too buy her a drink. But she was quite attractive so I said 'why yes little lady I would love too get you a drink.'

A loud chorus of laughter fills the table and Charlie leaned eagerly toward Fred. "So then what happened?"

"Well I get her that drink and she smiles at me and stands to leave and I say 'what no thank you?' And she says 'your thank you is on the table' and I look down and she's left me her number."

"So did you call her?"

"Nah, what would I have in common with a Muggle? But I tell you those Muggle girls sure are hot to trot."

"If you aren't going to call her than can I have her number?" George was only half joking.

"Like she would want to date you and get turned into a bloody canary," Ron chuckled.

"Hey, a woman loves a man with a good sense of humour not too mention that Fred and I are devilishly handsome."

"Too right George," Fred raised his glass to his twin.

Six firewhisky's later the four brothers reached their limit. Ron was exceptionally red in the face and Fred was telling the same story again apparently forgetting he had already told it.

"Those Muggle girls sure are hot to trot," he said again and tipped his glass to Ron.

"You sure are lucky Ron," George agreed.

"What why?" Ron's forehead creased in confusion.

"Your married to a Muggle-born mate. Hermione can't be prim and proper all the time, tell us is she a wildcat in bed?"

"You shut up about Hermione," Ron yelled his face turning red in anger.

"Oh come on Ronny don't hold out on us, I bet she's a right firecracker that one. The way you two fight I bet that passion heats up the bedroom nicely." Fred laughed completely oblivious to Ron's anger.

"Fred maybe you should stop," Charlie warned seeing Ron clench his fists in anger.

But Fred was on a roll. "That Hermione sure does have some nice assets, that tight little arse and those pert…."

He was forced to stop mid sentence as Ron threw himself at him and pushed him up against a wall. Before he even saw it coming Ron's fist came down on his face and punched him three times in quick succession.

George tried to pull Ron away from Fred but was having no luck, he might have been older but Ron was bigger.

Suddenly, Ron's whole body went rigid and he fell to the floor, stiff as a board.

George turned and saw Charlie pointing his wand at Ron, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Full-body bind," he explained.

George bent to check on Fred who had slid down the wall. His nose was bleeding and he had a black eye but was otherwise unharmed.

"Get him out of here," Charlie ordered him.

George nodded and had his twin lean on him but Fred was swaying dangerously. He knew that he was in no condition to apparate himself and so he apparted both of them to their flat above the joke shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back at the pub as soon as Ron was revived he looked around for Fred.

"Where is he?" he asked Charlie angrily.

"He's gone, it's just you and me so why don't you sit and calm down."

"I don't want to sit down, I want to kill that bloody git."

"For Merlin's sake Ron he was drunk, he didn't know what he was saying."

"I don't care he crossed the line, if he ever says a single thing about Hermione again I'll rip his throat out."

Charlie sighed, "Ripping his throat out will only get you sent to Azkaban besides he's not stupid enough to ever say anything like that again. I expect it will be a good long while before he gets the nerve to even speak Hermione's name again."

"Ugh what happened my head is killing me?" Fred clutched his head moaning as the room began to spin.

"You were a right pillock tonight, I'm surprised Ron didn't do worse."

"Huh, what did Ron do?"

"Don't you remember Fred? Take a look at your face."

George handed him a small mirror and Fred saw the dried blood and black eye he now sported.

"Bloody hell!"

"It took a full-body bind to final get Ron off of you," George explained.

"Ron did this, what the heck for?"

"You really don't remember, do you? You _were_ pretty pissed after all."

"Yeah I have the hangover too prove it. But answer the question George, why did Ron hit me?"

"You said some pretty lewd things about Hermione, I don't think Ron appreciated it too much."

"Merlin, I'm surprised he didn't rip my throat out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fred gave Ron a few days too stew in his anger and then finally decided to pay his younger brother a call. After all he couldn't avoid him forever, as much as he may have wanted too.

He knocked on the door of the small townhouse that Ron and Hermione lived in hoping that they weren't home. No such luck, the door gently opened and Hermione Weasley came into view.

Hermione had matured into an extremely attractive woman, she still had her signature busy brown hair but there was a radiance about her that wasn't there when she was in school. No one found it a coincidence that this happened right after she had begun dating Ron. They brought out the best in each other and although all of her brothers in law appreciated Hermione's attractiveness, they did so silently. It was common knowledge that where Ron was concerned talk off his wife was off limits, which is why Fred was particularly scared of seeing his baby bro.

"Fred! What on Earth happened to your face?" Clearly Ron had not told Hermione about the fight.

"It's nothing, I was stupid and said something I shouldn't have."

"That's no excuse for someone to hit you," Hermione reproached.

"I'm sure the person that did the hitting feels differently, anyway it's fine it should clear up soon."

"Hmm well come in, Ron's just in the kitchen."

Fred gulped nervously and followed her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ron was sitting at the table reading the Quidditch scores and Fred could have sworn that he grew since the last time he had seen him. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. _

"Ron look who's here," Hermione called to her husband.

Ron turned toward them and his eyes went wide. _Not a good sign._

Hermione didn't seem to notice anything wrong though and perched herself on the top of her husband's lap.

"Look what some awful person did too Fred's face, honestly some people just cannot control their temper."

Ron had a momentary coughing fit and Hermione hit him on the back.

"Are you all right Ronald? Do you need some water?"

"I'm fine, can you give Fred and I moment alone love."

"Oh well sure," Hermione said confused but left them alone in the kitchen.

"Fred," he nodded in greeting at his brother.

"Ron, look I'm sorry about everything I said. I can't even remember half of it but George filled me in and I know I behaved like a complete prat. I just want to let you know that it will never happen again."

Ron was silent for minute and Fred thought of making a run for it.

Finally Ron sighed. "I know it won't because you wouldn't be stupid enough to let it. Just remember that my wife is the most important thing to me and I won't stand for anyone saying anything about her ever."

"I know and again I'm sorry, but I really want to be able to put this past us."

Ron nodded in agreement and Fred sighed in relief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: So this will be the last chapter of this story, I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a couple more fics that are all finished and I will begin uploading soon. Keep an eye out for them. **

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and Ron answered it to find George standing there with a sly grin.

"Hey Ronnie, just making sure that you don't do anymore damage to my dear twin's face. After all, we can't keep fooling mum if one of us is permanently scarred."

There was a gasp and Ron turned to see his wife standing there, she had obviously heard the knock on the door.

"You did that too Fred's face?" She looked angrily at Ron who quivered slightly in fear.

"He deserved it love, the way he was talking about you I wanted to bash his bloody teeth in."

She looked at Fred who looked down at his feet guiltily.

"You were defending me?"

"Yeah," Ron said "Look I know that you don't like me fighting but I…"

He was cut off as Hermione unexpectedly pressed her lips against his.

"That is so sweet," she said as she pulled away. "I mean you shouldn't have hit your brother of course but I love that you were protecting me."

"I'll always protect you," Ron said seriously.

"I know, and I love you for it." She kissed him again and he positioned his arms around her and lifted her swiftly into his arms.

They kept kissing as Ron led them toward the bedroom, stopping at the door he said a quick "get out" to the twins and then he and his wife disappeared behind the door.

"Well," said Fred amused "I hope he appreciates what I did for him."

"And what would that be?" George asked.

"Got him laid of course, if it wasn't for me he'd still be reading the Quidditch scores instead of in there with his wife."

"So he has you to thank for getting shagged."

"You better believe he does, and I expect a thank you tomorrow."

"Your mental you know that Fred?"

"Why thank you George."

**The End.**


End file.
